Karn'Tor
There is a thin line between light and dark, I'm not the in-between I'm the one that keeps them from crossing the threshold. -Karn'Tor to the Council Karn'Tor (PAGE UNDER CONSTRUCTION) Early Life Karn'Tor was a to Zabrak Father and Human mother around 67 BBY. left with his father, as his mother died during child birth, who was an young mercenary by the name of Dran'Tor knew that he couldn't raise his newborn son around the life of scum and villainy, and so took him to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Dran'Tor did not believe his son was to be a Jedi but believed that he was safer there. After leaving him on the steps it was here that several returning Jedi stumbled upon him and brought him inside. one being a young Liam. Jedi Order As a youngling he had a growing ambition to become knowledgeable in the force and become an influential Jedi to help create a peaceful galaxy, though as he grew and was picked on by the other younglings one particular humanoid by the name of Caden was always there to cheer him up and the bond they formed would last throughout the war, but Kantor's opinion on a peaceful galaxy swayed. the incident in the garden was one few knew and his new friend Caden was not present. two humanoid younglings were picking on young Karn when one had throw a rock in his direction but it had struck him in the head, even as his eyes watered and he shut them an immense pressure was building it was at this time two passing Jedi stopped and settled the situation, when they viewed the surrounding area they noticed a small tree had been crushed from the inside out. Liam and his teachings after some recommendations and keen intuition Master Liam had chosen to take Karn'Tor as an apprentice. as Karn'Tor grew so did his grasp of the knowledge, with the teachings and assistance Liam helped Karn'Tor grasp his power through meditation, deep lore based lessons, and force competency classes. the not Knowledgeable at the time, he later became aware of Karn'Tor's knowledge he was learning on the side. Trials Seeing as Karn'Tor has grown very adept with the force, Master Liam had referred him to his trials one after another, he passed during his last trial it was interrupted by a Dark Jedi name Tulak Horde. as the battle commenced it was known that Karn'Tor was prone to put too much emotion into lightsaber combat but during this fight he was calm, collected, and struck again and again with a cold calculated form. after the fight Master Yoda had taken the Padawan and several others to attempt to learn more of Tulak from his Dark Holocron. after a failed attempt to gain more information it was stored in the Vault, but was not sealed up again its dark energy leaking into the ship. Knighthood and the Trial of Karn'Tor, and the fall of the Valkyrie not too long after becoming a Knight, During a Battle the Valkyrie was downed and evacuated during the evacuation Karn'Tor help secure the Holocrons and stored them in a temporary Security Vault in the Jedi camp. It was on this planet that the Whisperes that Karn'Tor had been listening to finaly drove him to a point to figure out what to do against the behest of his master not to tamper with darkside artifacts Karn'Tor took Tulak Horde's Holocron and moved to a secluded cave where he attempted to seal it during this process a Arc of Red Lighting streaked from the holocron and it was then several Jedi attempted to apprehend him. Before he could explain himself a voice said run, and he did. Karn' Tor hid and Finally when he had a chance Stole a jedi Fighter to escape though he didn't make it far landing on some uncharted planet not far from the battle.